German Love
by PastahIsTheRealDeal800
Summary: Germany and Italy see each other for the first time since they broke up. Now Germany can't resist him...


Chapter 1: Meeting Italy

Italy. How would you describe Italy. Italy is a fascinating person. He loves pasta. He's very enthusiastic about everything and he always needs someone to defend him when he's getting the shit kicked outta him. He's also a cocky son of a bitch. He thought every piece of food in the world was nasty so really all he ate was pasta. He also had a secret. He is gay. He always was too. It started in middle school when he first came out. He was playing truth or dare and he had to kiss a boy named Germany. That was when Italy finally knew he liked boys. Italy and Germany dated for 2 years then Germany had to move away so they decided to part ways. Italy was very deoressed until 9th grade when he dated a boy named Japan. Japan was very self conscience about himself, so Japan wasn't as much fun as Germany was. Japan and Italy broke up 3 weeks later because Italy found out that Japan was cheating on him with England. No matter what though, no matter how many boys Italy dated, he always missed Germany. Soon after high school was over, Italy went off to college. When Italy arrived to his dorm room, he saw the he was rooming with Germany.

Chapter 2: Old Allies

Italy walked down the hall of his new college with all his luggage and when he walked intot he dorm he saw Germany unpacking his things. Italy was so shocked to see his old boyfriend standing right infront of him. It took awhile for Germany to realize that Italy was there because he had blasting music in his ear. They ran up to each other and hugged. "Italy I can't believe it's really you." They are still hugging. "Germany, you don't know how much I've missed you!" "I can take a wild guess." Germany said letting go. Italy was so happy to see Germany. "So Germany how have you been?" "I've been good. I'm here to study the medical field." "Germany, you seriously don't know how much I missed you." "I missed you too Italy, but you must know something." "What Germany?" "I'm not gay anymore. I've decided to go and date the opposite sex." Italy was about to cry but didn't because he didn't want to upset Germany. "That's really good for you Germany, but I'm still the same Italy you left when you moved away." "I'm happy for you too Italy, I just wanted to throw that out there just to let you know." Germany left the room to go and check out the campus. Italy was very sad. He was sad to know that his true love doesn't love him anymore.

Chapter 3: Shower Time

It was the first day for everybody to show up to the new campus so of course you know there is still a bit of summer left so everybody will be partying tonight. Italy was never really popular enough to be invited to parties in high school and neither in college. Germany was always invited to the parties. He was popular. Everyone wanted to be around him. Italy always cried when something didn't go his way so no one really wanted to hangout with him. There was a party tonight at America and France's dorm room tonight. Of course they invited Germany. Germany asked them if Italy could go and they said "Yes but if that little shit ruins anything his ass is out!" Germany didn't find that very fair but it was better than sayig no. Germany walked in the dorm room to go tell Italy the big new. "Italy I got us an invite to America and France's party tonight." "Wow, really Germany. Will they be serving pasta?" "No they will not be serving your damn pasta." Italy was disappointed about the pasta thing but very happy Germany got him an invite. "Germany, I'm so happy that you got me an invite, this will e the first party since that night." The room fell in silence. "Italy I really don't want to talk about that, I told you that I changed my ways and that's how it's gonna be." As Germany left the room Italy felt so awkward and ambarrassed that he brought that up. Besides the awkward moment Italy was getting ready in the bathroom as well as Germany. Italy went into the shower. "Hey Italy." Italy couldn't here him. "Italy?" Still couldn't hear him. Germany walked up to the shower and peeked in. "Italy why aren't you answering me-?" Germany stopped and looked down at Italy. Germany couldn't help but stare at Italy's penis. Italy opened his eyes and saw that Germany was there staring at him. "Germany!" "I'm sorry Italy I didn't-." "It's fine Germany just quit staring there." Germany pulled himself away from the shower and got undressed.

Chapter 4: Old Memories

Germany got undressed to join Italy in the shower because he couldn't resist himself. He got himself hard. Germany jumped into the shower with Italy. "Germany what are you doing?" "Italy I can't resist you, I am going to fuck you hard tonight. "Germany I don't know what say I-." Germany kissed Italy. They kissed for a long time which eventually made Italy hard. "Oh Germany1" Italy moaned as Germany kissed Italy's neck. They turned off the shower and Germany lais on the floor. "Italy I want you to suck my erection." Italy got down on his knees and started to suck. Germany moaned really loud that he tried to keep quite. Germany was close to climaxing but he wanted to have himself inside Germany. Germany put a condom on his erection and Italy put Germany in him. Italy moaned from the pleasure that Germany was giving him. Everytime Germany would thrust Italy would moan louder. Italy stopped and went down and kissed Germany. Italt went down just a little and started to kiss Germany chest. He then startedto lick Germany's nipples which really made Germany moan. Italy stopped and continued to go up and down on Germany. Then again Germany began to thrust. Germany started to rub Italy's erection. Italy stopped and got off Germany. Italy put a condom on and lifted Germany's legs so that they were spred out out on his shoulders. Italy put his erection in Germany and started to thrust. Germany began to masturbate becasue Italy fucking him felt so good. Germany began to climax and Italy cummed in Germany's ass. They both moaned with pleasure. They both were still laying on the floor and they both were cuddling and kissing all night.

Author's Note: Don't judge me about the stuff I made them do. That's what shipping is right? Plus, there is a lot worse. Hahaha! Vote and Comment *Nice Feedback* I may write a second one but not sure yet It will be awhile but that doesn't mean I will stop writing on here. EnjoyAstahlapastah!


End file.
